Flower
by Vreezie
Summary: Asano tak lagi membawakan bunga untuknya.


**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei** / AU, BL, Typo, **OOC** , ceritanya nggak jelas karena authornya juga nggak jelas, dan lain-lain.

.

Barangkali Asano Gakushuu lupa mengganti bunga di atas meja, di sebelah ranjangnya. Kalau tidak, Isogai akan menemukan bunga yang masih segar, dan bukannya mawar putih yang mulai layu. Tak dilihatnya kelopak yang baru di tangan Asano, ketika pemuda itu datang menjenguk.

"Tak ada bunga baru hari ini?" Isogai mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh kelopak yang satu dua mulai jatuh ke atas meja kayu. "Padahal yang ini sudah layu loh."

Asano memainkan rambut Isogai. "Mau kubelikan sepulang kerja?"

"Tak perlu," sela Isogai cepat. "Sebenarnya tak perlu bunga. Aku bukan seorang lansia dan bukan gadis remaja," sambungnya, dilanjutkan dengan kekehan geli.

"Terserah kau saja."

Mata Isogai terpejam sebentar, saat jari Asano Gakushuu mengusap pinggiran matanya, turun ke bawah sampai menyentuh dagu. Asano tersenyum, untuk kemudian berdiri dari kursi pinggiran ranjang dan menggapai tas kerja di atas meja.

"Aku akan kembali nanti. Cepatlah sehat."

Asano mengecup dahi Isogai sekilas, kemudian berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan. Isogai yakin Asano tak ingin mengganggunya dengan suara pintu, sesamar apapun. Maka Isogai hanya tersenyum dan memandangi punggung Asano yang menghilang di balik pintu untuk melakukan rutinitasnya. Jam delapan malam Asano akan kembali padanya dan menemani hingga pukul sepuluh, waktu dimana Isogai harus tidur. Tapi Isogai tak suka tidur.

Karena tak ada Asano dalam mimpinya.

Sepertinya dua hari lalu, mungkin. Saat orang lain menjenguknya—selain Asano. Isogai tak terlalu ingat lagi. Semuanya ia lupakan dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam. Sisanya hanya akan berupa gambaran samar yang Isogai harus menyusunnya sebelum dapat mengingat secara utuh. Tapi selalu saja ada yang kurang.

Pemuda itu mengaku bernama Maehara Hirumo, seingat Isogai. Teman satu sekolah atau teman kerja, sepertinya begitu. Maehara lama berada di sana. Tidak berbicara, hanya memandang Isogai, hampir tak berkedip. Isogai menganggapnya biasa. Kebiasaan orang memang berbeda-beda. Pada Akhirnya Maehara pergi setelah menggenggam tangannya lama sekali, yang ia harap Asano tak akan pernah tau.

"Kau kurang makan," Asano pernah bilang beberapa hari lalu, tapi kali ini dapat Isogai ingat dengan jelas.

Nafsu makan Isogai selalu berkurang tiap hari. Meski Asano selalu memaksanya menghabiskan makanan di atas baki dengan cara yang tak biasa. Hanya saat ada Asano, Isogai tak akan menghabiskan makanannya jika pemuda itu tak ada. Selera makannya sama sekali tak ada.

Perawat datang dengan—entah apa saja yang dibawanya. Mungkin jarum suntik dan obat-obatan. Cairannya pasti berwarna biru gelap, Isogai sampai hafal.

Sebelum menghujam kulit lengan kiri Isogai dengan jarum runcing, wanita berpotongan rapi itu tersenyum sekilas dan berkata, "Semoga bahagia."

Lagi-lagi Isogai melupakannya. Tapi nadanya yang ganjil membuat Isogai kembali teringat bahkan saat Asano datang jam delapan malam.

"Kanzaki-san mengatakan hal yang ganjil tadi pagi," ucap Isogai sembari memakan kupasan apel yang disodorkan Asano.

"Apa katanya?"

"Katanya, 'semoga bahagia'."

Asano tersenyum, kurvanya menukik keatas karena senang. Apel di tangan ia letakkan di atas piring, sedang pisaunya dijauhkan agar tak tersenggol dan mengenai Isogai. "Kanzaki-san mengatakan hal yang tepat. Bukan begitu menurutmu?"

Isogai tak pernah tau arti kata-kata Asano. Alih-alih, ia hanya bisa termengung ketika dokter masuk ke kamar rawatnya pagi-pagi dan mengatakan jika ia boleh pulang saat itu juga. Hanya memorinya yang bermasalah, tapi tak akan membahayakan lagi. Luka-luka di garis kakinya pun telah sembuh. Dan Isogai tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya ketika melihat Asano Gakushuu di sana, merentangkan tangan dan berkata akan selalu ada di sisinya.

Asano tak lagi harus membawa bunga setiap tiga hari sekali.

.

Dan Isogai lagi-lagi dikejutkan saat Asano mengulurkan kotak persegi dua hari setelahnya.

 **end**

 _Note : Asano nggak ganti bunganya karena tau Isogai akan pulang :')). Kalau dia ganti bunganya, takutnya Isogai nggak jadi pulang dan baru pulang saat bunganya layu. Metafora aja sih, kalau dilihat secara normal kok Asano kesannya ribet banget xD_

 _Sebenarnya pengen jadiin angst, tapi aku ngerasa bersalah kalau Isogai kubuat mati terus TTATT_

 **VEE**

 **27-02-16**


End file.
